poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Globs of Doom
Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Globs of Doom is a new movie and a sequel to Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Unite, Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Battle for Volcano Island and Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Attack of the ToyBots Summary After the events of Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Attack of the ToyBots the biggest and slimiest evil threat in the galaxy is coming to Earth with an army of Morphoids. So Connor Lacey and the Cartoon Veterans together with the Evil Syndicates must weapon up with the Mawgu tech on Volcano Island and stop this threat from destroying the Earth. Plot One seemingly normal day, Connor Lacey and May Lacey are on their way for a trip when huge asteroids start raining down on Kilkenny. A huge drop of goo falls on May Lacey, causing the top part of her face to turn orange and become a cyclops of some sort. They becomes zombie, chasing Connor around the perimeter of someone's house until David Brennan and Rachel Maher intervenes. Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 5 then arrives to take them to the Mawgu lair. Soon, the gooey creatures spawning from the asteroids start taking over Kilkenny. Connor Lacey, David Brennan and Rachel Maher explore the vast Mawgu lair, where they meet Preston Stormer, William Furno, Duncan Bulk, Jimmi Stringer, Mark Surge, Natalie Breeze, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Daniel Rocka, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Fixit, Drift Jetstorm, Slipstream, Windblade, Ratchet, Undertone, Blurr, and Optimus Prime again and the new Evil Syndicate composed of David Dunne, Tirek, Witch Doctor and Steeljaw. Hoopa, Cassidy and Butch then arrive, with Hoopa joining the good guys, and Cassidy and Butch joining the Syndicate. They make a plan to stop the gooey creatures, identified as Morphoids, when The Wise Old Crab arrives to inform them about the technology in the lair. Twilight is able to figure it out, and fits everyone with weapons fitting their personality: Twilight and the Mane 5 receives some sort of harmony helmets, Connor Lacey gets a Hockey racket with explosive balls, Preston Stormer and his team receives a device that allowed him to partly control the elements, Team Bee is given a staff, and Hoopa receives several hoops. Meanwhile on the evil side, Witch Doctor receives an mind-control staff, David Dunne is given a Footbomb that allowed it to blow up his enemies when he kicks it, Steeljaw receives a Dark Star Saber, Cassidy and Butch are given a gun-like cage launcher, and Tirek receives a magic amulet. They go through Ireland, where the group battles an army of Morphoids, free Miss Boulger, Trish and May Lacey from the goo, and finally confront the corrupted Stephen Butler, who has grown to enormous size. They defeat this new menace by feeding his apples (which ironically turned him into a zombie in the first place; a drop of Morphoid goo fell on it). Connor is then doused in goo. At the lair, he becomes a vessel for the leader of the Morphoids while the Wise Old Crab informs them that a huge robot called the Vessel of Portentia is hidden in the Mawgu Lair, and requires four special components to power it up. The next world they go to is Sahara City, where Meray and Baraz has been corrupted by a taco. They manage to free Magmar, Elekid and Hippopotas, then face the corrupted Meray and Baraz, who has sprouted several Pokémon and has the ability to summon Morphoids from their very being. They soon tires out of attacking the heroes, and is then beat up out of being possessed. They retrieve the first piece of the Vessel, while more goo falls on Connor, and at the lair becomes a puppet of sorts for the Morphoid supreme leader. They venture to Makuhero City, where Morphoid asteroids rain on the citizens, freeing Voltex in the process. Not soon after, a blob of goo falls on his head, resulting in him too being corrupted. He goes on a rampage through town. After freeing Zib, Quadel, and Mr Makuro, they fight Voltex at New Stellac City, where the goo falls off of Voltex and onto Connor (once again). They gain another piece of the Vessel, and it is at the lair that Globulous Maximus, who has just revealed himself, once again talks through Connor. They then head to Equestria, where the goo has turned Spike into a monstrous giant, and prepares to eat Rarity whole (expectedly). After defeating several more Morphoids and freeing Princess Celestia, Starlight Glimmer, and Discord, they fight Spike at the mall. But then they were ambushed by the Morphoids and when they battled them Connor Lacey has discovered that the Morphoids are really the ToyBots. After being consumed several times, the team manages to defeat Spike and yet another pile of goo falls on Connor. The third piece of the Vessel is retrieved. Finally, they go to Crown City and retrieve the fourth and final piece while Globulous talks through Connor for the fourth and final time. The team quickly inserts the pieces of the Vessel of Portentia, and then speed towards space, where they confront and defeat Globulous Maximus, who is a large asteroid himself with floating arms and a primary eye (along with several non-functioning others). After Globulous is defeated, the team discovered that he's really Mawgu who's really Shredder Jr who's one of Connor's classmates Sean Allen. Twilight then asks why he was destroying worlds, with Sean replying that he wanted to start his own team of villains since Connor refused to accept Sean's advice at Duel Island and him defeating Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder. Connor then tells him that when they return to Earth all of Ireland will know that he's being a traitor but he and his Syndicates retreated to a secret lair. Cassidy thinks that this is the part where the villains retreat with their tails between their legs, but David Dunne contradicts this statement, saying that it's the part where "the villains pound their fist and say 'Curses! Foiled again!'". Witch Doctor invites David Dunne over to his hand, where he executes David's statement, albeit with Witch Doctor squishing David Dunne to a pulp on his palm. Meanwhile, Connor sneezes, and the goo finally exits from his body through his many holes. David Brennan compares this moment to the beginning of the universe where Globulous was born, while the Wise Old Crab then summons a typical "The End" sign. Trivia This film is based on NickToons Globs of Doom Characters Connor Lacey (18 year-old student) Cartoon Veterans #My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Princess Celestia, Starlight Glimmer and Discord #Hero Factory: Preston Stormer, William Furno, Duncan Bulk, Jimmi Stringer, Mark Surge, Natalie Breeze, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Daniel Rocka, Professor Zib, Quadel, Mr Makuro #Transformers Robots in Disguise: Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Fixit, Drift Jetstorm, Slipstream, Windblade, Ratchet, Undertone, Blurr, Optimus Prime #Pokémon: Hoopa Villains #Globulous Maximus #Mawgu #Shredder Jr #Sean Allen #Possessed Stephen Butler #Possessed Meray and Possessed Baraz #Possessed Spike Syndicates #My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Tirek #Hero Factory: Witch Doctor, Voltex #Transformers Robots in Disguise: Steeljaw, Clampdown #Pokémon: Cassidy and Butch